Slender: The Arrival
Slender: The Arrival - The most beautiful (in terms of graphics), and probably a scary game about Slender, the second official game of him. Announced on March 26, 2013. The game made by Blue Isle Studios and Parsec Productions. Plot All information is taken from "Slender Wiki": Chapter 1: "Prologue" The game starts out when the main character's (Lauren's) Volvo is parked at the head of Kate's driveway, stopped by a fallen tree. Lauren walks down a path to Kate's Home. On the way, Lauren passes another car (perhaps owned by CR, but this is never confirmed). Once making it to Kate's home, Lauren finds that she is not there. She investigates the house to find it very disheveled-- furniture is strewn about, windows are open, etc. Lauren also finds many drawings and wall-scratchings hinting at the Slender Man. In searching, Lauren finds a key which allows her to unlock Kate's bedroom upstairs. Inside, she sees walls textured entirely with drawings and scratchings of Kate's, hinting that the way to safety involves reaching a radio tower visible in the distance. On Kate's desk is a collectible paper with writing. After picking up this paper, Lauren hears a long, drawn-out scream coming from the woods behind Kate's house. Lauren goes to investigate, as the level transitions. Chapter 2: "The Eight Pages" Lauren explores Oakside Park looking for Kate, whom she believes to be the source of the scream she heard at the end of the previous chapter. Along the way, she collects eight of the pieces of paper with Kate's mad scribblings on them, and is harassed by the Slender Man. After collecting the 8th page, the Slender Man attempts to grab her, but she breaks free and dashes off through the forest in a blind panic. This level serves as an enhanced remake of the original Slender. Chapter 3: "Into the Abyss" Lauren awakes in a field in Oakside Park, near the Kullman Mining facility. As she explores the closed valley, she finds that she must enter a dark tunnel into a mountain that, as is alluded to in a collectible newspaper article, was created by Kullman Mining Co. after purchasing mineral rights from the owners of Oakside Park. As she enters, Lauren sees a sign that instructs that in the event of a power-outage, six generators must be activated in order to power the emergency lift and escape. As she powers the generators, she realizes that she is being chased by The Chaser, a figure in a white hoody with a mask (who is later revealed to be Kate as a proxe). During this, she is also harassed by the Slender Man. As all six generators are activated, Lauren activates the lift and is risen to the top of the shaft, thus transitioning to Chapter 4. 'Chapter 4: "The Flashback"' After making her way out of the mine, Lauren is allowed again to briefly explore the beautiful landscape as she collects evidence relating to Kate. As she traverses, she finds a small building, inside which there is a TV with a girl scribbling on a sheet of paper. The video is of none other than Kate, and triggers level four. The player is Kate, who has to secure her home from the Slender Man. During this process, she sees the Slender Man and tries to hide in her room. She is confronted by the Slender Man, which causes her to crash out of her bedroom window, ending Chapter 4 and the video recording simultaneously. Chapter 5: "The Arrival" After the flashback ends, Lauren makes her way up the mountain and through a cave, where she realizes the surrounding forest has been set on fire. She charges toward the radio tower that she thinks will save her from the Slender Man. Along the way she dodges flames, falling trees, and a very agressive Slender Man. As she enters the tower, the door slams shut. A loud pounding is heard, presumably the Slender Man having just been locked out behind her and trying to get in. Ahead lies a locked door, where a key must be found to unlock it. After finding it, footsteps can be heard and Lauren is forced to proceed to a dead-end hallway. The leading door slams behind her and as she reads the writing etched on the wall, she realizes that Kate is going to be the one to kill her-- that the voice of her only real friend has told her to do it (it is presumed that this friend is the Slender Man, who has warped her mind and driven her insane, possibly making her his proxy). Lauren walks to the end of the hall where the charred corpse of a man, presumed to be CR, is lying next to a video camera. As Lauren plays the audio on the camera, she hears Kate and CR screaming. The audio ends suddenly. The fire near the door where Lauren entered is blown out, and the door can be heard opening and footsteps are heard. The camera, near dead, begins to flash of incoherent shapes and loud noises while the figure (either Slender Man or Kate) closes in on Lauren. After that the game ends. Category:Slender Games